


Dark Room

by ghosthargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: FUCK, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual, billy's drugged, inspired by the life is strange dark room, jonathan has some nice equipment, nothing too-too bad, steve gets in on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthargrove/pseuds/ghosthargrove
Summary: Jonathan's a bit more freaky than he seems.





	Dark Room

Billy opened his eyes, but everything was too hazy. Too blurry to make out his surroundings. Whatever blank room he was in tipped one way and then the other hard enough that wasn't even sure if he was actually sitting still- and it all felt too  _ slow _ . 

In his bleary attempt to look around, he caught a glimpse of too-dark eyes, but he couldn't focus on them long enough to make out  _ whose _ eyes they were. A bright flash followed after he saw them, and he allowed his heavy eyelids to close again in response. He couldn't even move well, either- his limbs felt sluggish and as if they were weighed down by something, which, upon examination, they weren't- so all he could really do was try to come back to whatever sliver of consciousness he had before.

The voice that had been talking to him the whole time came closer, and he swore he heard every footstep before they stopped by his head. "Not waking up so well, huh Hargrove?" The voice asked, and so he opened his eyes again, finding those near black ones peering down at him.  _ Byers.  _ The male almost seemed amused as he stood upright again, pushing against his shoulder with the toe of his boot. "Didn't think it'd get you that bad.. oh well. You're better this way," he almost seemed to mutter, and Billy blinked as he walked away from him. He went to ask him  _ better for what? _ but as his lips moved, he realized the tight cloth wrapped around his head, rendering his mouth useless.  _ Shit.  _

It didn't help that everything was still  _ so fucking slow _ , and the room still tipped a little too far for his eyes to handle, so there wasn't any use in trying to move. He could see him standing across from him, just outside of the white square of floor he was facedown against, camera in hand- he attempted to close his eyes to avoid the flash but was too late in doing so for the first. At least three followed it, but he watched them from behind his eyelids, trying to rid his sight of the circle left behind by the first.

"Still nothing? Jesus christ, Billy, c'mon," Jonathan said in a half growl half groan, and he listened to the sound of his footsteps crossing the floor. He shoved the toe of his boot under Billy's shoulder and pushed him upright into a sitting position, smirking down at him. "Where's that cocky better-than-you attitude now, huh?" He asked him, and Billy rolled his eyes at him. Of course it had to be the fucking freak of Hawkins to get him like this. He tried to move his hands, clenching his jaw at the bite of the metal cuffs Jonathan must have locked on when he passed out. They were unsurprisingly locked as tight as they could be, so no matter which way he moved, his skin ached beneath. It was a feeling he couldn't tell if he liked or hated, but he guessed he'd figure it out when they were bruised later on. 

A loud, echoing knock sounded at the door, and Billy blinked through his haze to look up at Jonathan. The male's jaw was tight when he turned away from him, pausing to yell "Who's there?!" at the door. "It's Steve! What the hell's going on?!" A voice answered, pleasant in Billy's swimming mind. "Ooh, he'll  _ love  _ this. Sit still," Jonathan said in a low voice to him, shoving him back down onto the floor- this time ass up. He swore under the cloth when his head hit it, closing his eyes real tight to avoid seeing the stars that clouded them. "Come on in, Steve! Look what I've got." This was Jonathan's voice again, all happy and amused and things Billy could never imagine the blonde being  _ ever.  _

"What the fuck? Wait a second- Billy?" This was Steve, who was now sitting on the coffee table that was just outside of the white floor, his elbows resting on his knees as he studied him. Billy wanted to swear at him, wanted to look away or  _ something _ , but whatever Jonathan stuffed him full of was not letting up on him. Everything was still too damn slow. "Yeah, man! Let's have fun with him," Jonathan said to him, dropping his dark jacket onto the couch behind where Steve sat. 

"Not like we'll get this chance again."

Billy hissed through his teeth when the blonde returned, feeling his hands deftly unbuckle his belt and then pull away his jeans until they sat at his knees. He shivered in the crisp air of the room, closing his eyes tightly when his bare ass was exposed to it as well. "Are you going to take pictures?" Steve asked Jonathan, and he attempted to glare at him. Two fingers pressed against his lips so he, by instinct, let them- rolling his tongue across the pads of them while he assumed Jonathan snickered. "I already got a lot of good ones. After this will be even better, though," he answered, shoving his fingers further into Billy's mouth. He tasted like metal in a way that made him wince, when suddenly they were yanked from his lips and brought down to his ass instead. 

"Jesus, spit for lube? You're nuts," Steve remarked with a snicker from where he was sat- through the slow tip of the room, Billy could see him hardening in his slacks. "He'll be fine. There's also more of the stuff too," Jonathan told him, pointing with his other hand to a shelved cart not too far away from them. "Also, you might want to grab a chair. Get comfy." 

Billy swore when he felt the blonde spit right on his entrance, sliding a finger into him with thankfully no teasing. It ached at the edges, but as he moved it in and out of him, it didn't feel like enough. He made an impatient sound at him and Jonathan laughed, pushing another finger past his rim. The laugh was taunting. He was going to  _ kill  _ him. 

Well, that was until Steve came over and jabbed a needle into his arm. 

He groaned at the feeling of the needle and the feeling of another finger joining the ache of the two already in him, biting down on his lip. He could feel whatever was in it rushing into his veins, pouring into his brain- slowing everything down all over again. "You didn't give him enough to knock him out, right?" Jonathan asked, his fingers scissoring in and out of him at just the right pace. Billy couldn't resist a moan at the feeling, pushing his hips back a bit- he heard Steve say 'no' somewhere in the midst of his pleasured fog. 

"Just enough to keep him compliant. You know."

"Don't get too excited Billy, we're not even close to done," Jonathan growled, twisting his hand and moving his fingers in a way that shot sparks up his spine, causing a moan to be yanked out of him in a sharp gasp. "See? Drug 'im up, he likes it so much better. Gotta get all of that shit his father did out of him," the blonde remarked, laughing down at him. "You're enjoying it now, aren't you Billy?" 

The way his voice sounded made him want to punch him square in the mouth- not that he even could, the way he was now. His fingers pressed hard into that sweet spot again and another sound was torn from his chest, his hips rocking back into him again. Steve swore from somewhere near him, but his eyelids felt too heavy to try and find him. He sounded miles away. "How're you enjoying the show, Steve?" Jonathan's voice was so much louder than before- Billy growled as his fingers slid out of him and in turn, grabbed his hips. He was turned over with more ease than he would've liked, his head just about rolling to the side when he was tossed onto his back. 

When he opened his eyes the slightest bit, he found Steve again through the blur of the room, making a sound similar to a laugh when he realized the brunette had his dick in his hand. "It's alright so far," he said back to Jonathan, who laughed as he unzipped his pants. "How're you doin', Billy? Oh right, I don't care. You're willing as ever," he told him. Billy glared up at him, lip curling the slightest bit beneath the cloth keeping him silent. "Isn't he fun when he's muzzled?" 

Steve snorted as Billy winced, the pain of the cuffs digging into his wrists from laying back on them finally catching up to him. "Honestly, yeah. It's a lot nicer without him running his damn mouth," he said, sinking down into his chair. Jonathan hiked Billy's shirt up around his shoulders, leaning down to roll the flat of his tongue across one of his nipples. He whimpered at it, attempting to shift away from him- but Jonathan pinned him to the floor just by pressing his hands into his hips. "Aw, sensitive?" he rumbled, shifting to slot his hips up against Billy's. It didn't surprise him that he was just as hard- the blonde grabbed hold of their members and began stroking them both, snickering as he started to moan again. As he did, he leaned back down to this time bite his nipple- the feeling shooting straight to his dick. His hips bucked lazily into Jonathan's hand and he heard him laugh, watched him look over at Steve. He said  _ something _ , but he couldn't hear it. He felt like he was underwater. 

" _ Billy _ ," Jonathan's voice came through clear as ever, and he blinked up at him, back into consciousness. He had shifted so his tip was lined up with his entrance, but was waiting for him to come back to his senses a little. "Stay awake. You wouldn't want to miss this, right?" He purred right into his ear as he pressed into him, making him whimper. That whimper didn't slow him down, although. It just made him smirk more and those dark eyes of his just seemed to get  _ colder _ . 

The darkness behind his eyes almost seemed better than this- because there he had Steve closer, and not Jonathan. "Y'know what, Steve- when I'm done with him like this, we should spit roast him," he said with a barking laugh, one that even Steve snorted at. "Sounds good to me," he remarked, and Billy let his head roll to the side to find him, deep in a chair, dick in hand. Was he really  _ that _ big or was it just whatever they pumped into him making him see that? 

Jonathan lightly smacked him all of a sudden and he jolted back to him, blue eyes low-lidded and hazy. "Pay attention to  _ me,  _ asshole," he snarled at him, laughing at the way Billy looked up at him. He blinked slowly, head jerking away from him a little when he felt spit hit his cheekbone- though in an odd way, it just turned him on more. The blonde was halfway inside of him and spitting on him.. of  _ course  _ he was a freak like this too. 

He started to push in even more, fitting himself right up to the base, hips coming in direct contact with Billy's. The moan he let out was long, some part of his still functioning brain making him push his hips up into him for more, always more. Steve swore from across the room again, and as much as he wanted to look- Jonathan had him by the throat and was picking up the pace all of a sudden, so he wasn't able to. His eyes fluttered shut again, unable to focus, gasping and moaning more than he ever would've liked sober. The blonde laughed at him again, tightening his grip on his throat enough that his breath was coming through in short gasps through the cloth, each sound strained. 

He kept this up for a few minutes before letting him go, flipping him back over. How he did it with such ease he wouldn't understand- all he knew was the floor made his chest ache when he hit it. Jonathan unlocked the cuffs for a moment, placing his elbows on the floor so he wasn't plastered to it, then locked them up again; Billy wondered if he was gesturing for Steve to come over. 

That question was answered a little too quick by his fucking  _ horsecock _ in his face. 

"You get to be more in control this time, you pretty little cocksleeve," Jonathan snarled, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking it back. Billy almost yelped, looking up at Steve through a haze, watching him reach forward to untie the cloth around his mouth. Once it was removed, his tip was pushed up against his mouth- he barely parted them to allow his cock inside. Jonathan pressed his into him with an easy thrust, making him moan around Steve's dick as he started to rock back and forth. It wasn't smooth at all, being he was barely coherent, so he drooling all over himself, but it felt  _ damn good. _

His own member twitched in the cool air from all of the contact, throbbing each time he took Steve down into the back of his throat. Jonathan still hadn't let go of his hair, so tears had formed at the corners of his eyes- he was pretty sure he felt the brunette wipe them away at some point. He rolled his tongue over his head and a vein that had made itself present at some point; he was just about lavishing all of his drunken attention on Steve's dick, making sure to keep him swearing even like this. The blonde gripped his hip, suddenly picking up the pace until he was gasping and moaning, eyes shut tight as he was thrust into the member in his mouth, choking a small bit with each too-deep one. He could feel him throbbing across his tongue as tears ran down his cheeks again, feeling Jonathan spit onto the small of his back. 

"God, what a  _ whore  _ you are when you're like this," he heard him say, almost too far away to catch. Steve was making these low sounds that went straight to his hips, adding to the pool of precum beneath him- the taste of the brunette suddenly became very, very apparent, as if he hadn't been paying attention the whole time. It was a good one, musky, but god be damned if fucked up him didn't like it. "Look at him, Steve! He's dripping like crazy," Jonathan remarked, snorting as he reached down to grip Billy's aching cock for a moment. His moan just got louder, his hips bucking into his hand real slow at the feeling- he wished he'd fucking  _ pump  _ him already. 

Steve laughed, looking down into those far-gone ocean eyes, and shook his head. "God  _ damn,  _ Billy. What a mess," he said, thrusting into his mouth deep enough that he choked on him again, another stream of drool spilling out from his lips. "Wait- stop. I want control of this." He felt Jonathan pause his thrusts, his dick still throbbing inside of him as he clenched around him, moaning as Steve suddenly took the handful of his hair from him and began to fuck his mouth. Billy sat there, mouth open, tongue moving to catch any little bit of him, moaning and gagging and just about  _ whining _ for him. His thrusts were deep and fast, his breathing getting heavier by the second as he did; when all of a sudden he grabbed his lower jaw, pressed the pad of his thumb against Billy's tongue, and began to jerk off into his mouth. His tongue lapped eagerly at his head, catching any drips like it was  _ job _ , listening to Steve moan and swear under his breath as his hand worked away. "You're gonna drink all of this up, got it?" He said through gritted teeth, and all Billy could do was slowly nod, moaning at the feeling of him keeping his mouth open. 

A few more quick pumps and squeezes and Steve's cum poured across his tongue- he quickly shoved his softening cock into his mouth to fill up the rest of it with the last of his load. It was probably the biggest one he'd ever seen or even  _ taken _ .. but he wasn't complaining. He  _ couldn't _ . Billy slowly rolled his tongue around his mouth and swallowed, letting out a soft whine when Steve and Jonathan both pulled out of him. The cuffs were switched again and he was shoved back facedown, watching them both step away from him. The blonde picked up his camera again, laughing as he crouched before him. Billy was still achingly hard- so much that he was just  _ whimpering  _ while looking at them. 

"What is it, baby?" Steve said with a laugh, watching him as Jonathan moved around him, taking as many pictures as he could from different angles, different lightings, what have you. "Too hard?" Billy nodded slowly against the floor, looking up at the blonde as he suddenly stooped over him. He shoved his boot under his shoulder again and moved him upright, leaning him back against the wall. "Here, you can fix it then. Take your hands back," he said almost irritatedly, dropping his hands in his lap. He almost couldn't feel them, so he didn't move at first, but then he slowly dragged his right hand to his cock and began stroking. Steve muttered something to Jonathan and he nodded, crouching before him to take a few more pictures. 

Billy squeezed himself a bit as he stroked, whining quietly as his pumps started to get faster, head tilted back and jaw clenching until he came all over himself. Steve laughed and so did Jonathan- he saw a few more flashes before he sunk back to the floor. "Go ahead, pass out again. We'll be here when you wake up," Steve said bemusedly, and he blinked at them as his drugged and post-orgasm brain fought to keep up with everything. 

It didn't keep up for long, because he returned to the darkness behind his eyelids and didn't wake back up for a long time. 


End file.
